l'étoile soeur
by Yukira Shiroi
Summary: Des choses étranges se passent sur Gaïa. la rivière de la vie s'agite, les étoiles elles même le disent, une jeune amnésique est retrouvée, à la limite de la mort.Des inconnus apparaissent. "Quelque chose va se passer et le monde va en être changé"
1. Chapter 1

et voici donc une nouvelle fanfic, d'un genre encore jamais fait par moi même (vous verrez plus tard). je m'y essai donc et j'espère que cela vous plaira.

que dire, les persos de ff7 ne m'appartiennent pas les autres sont de ma création et peuvent, si on me le demande être utilisée.

bonne lecture à tous (et promis, je vais continuer la suite de mes autre fics aussi ^^)

* * *

_ Prologue_

La neige tombait à gros flocons dans la vaste étendue vent soufflait fouettant les flocons et les envoyant plus loin encore.

Rien ne brisait le chant du vent dans ce désert blanc. Un désert blanc qui comptait tout de même une visiteuse. Vêtue d'une simple robe en laine bleue, de bottes de cuir montantes et d'un collant noir, ses longs cheveux noirs fouettés par le vent, elle restait là, immobile. Une tâche rouge se formait dans la neige, aux gouttes à tâche brune apparaissait sur son flanc gauche, d'où s'écoulait le fluide vital. Les yeux vitreux, la peau d'une pâleur de mort, elle fixait le vide, l'étendue de pureté. Doucement, son corps tomba dans ce froid cotonneux, et doucement elle se sentit emportée, oubliant jusqu'à son nom, oubliant comment s'était de vivre. La neige l'accueillie en son sein avec une froide douceur, elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur.

* * *

**Introduction **

Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre. Une odeur de bois brûlé envahissait les narines de la jeune brune. Ses joues se réchauffaient sous l'effet de la chaleur. Elle tentait d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière qui provenait de l'âtre lui brûlait la rétine. Elle tenta de se retourner mais une douleur la foudroya. Elle provenait de son flanc gauche.

- Ne bouges pas, la plaie est profonde et en piteux état, comme toi. Restes allongée, je t'apporte de quoi te désaltérer.

- Je… je n'ai pas soif. Dit-elle d'une voix faible et enrouée.

- Il faut que tu boives, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang tu dois reprendre des couleurs, et de l'eau sucré te fera du bien.

Trop fatiguée pour rétorquer, la jeune fille laissa le laissa partir. Il avait une voix douce, et le son de sa voix était enraillé, on sentait les âges à travers le rythme de ses paroles. Il ne devait pas être tout jeune.

Elle tenta de se rappeler comment elle avait atterrie auprès de ce vieil homme, mais rien ne lui revint, la dernière chose qu'elle pu voir fut une plaine blanche et sans limite, le froid qui s'imprégnait par chaque pores de la peau, la transperçant comme des lames, la douleur puis plus rien.

Une chose était sûre cependant, elle s'appelait Ambre. Ce prénom résonnait en elle, et était imprimé en elle. Quand le vieil homme apporta de l'eau, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, mais même rougis par la fatigue, restaient d'un beau vert émeraude. Elle but avec son aide sans rien dire et se rendormit aussitôt. Elle était bien, au chaud et sous cette douce surface cotonneuse. Elle dormit d'une nuit sans rêve.

* * *

- Cloud, Cloud. Une douce voix l'interpellait, tandis qu'il glissait dans les bras de Morphée. Cloud !

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Aerith, il avait reconnu la voix de son amie. Elle venait à lui, encore une fois. Du moins, son esprit seulement. Une grande étendue florale s'étendait devant lui, et tout autour de lui. Une étrange brume odorante et doucereuse l'envahit. Une impression cotonneuse s'empara de lui. Combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé ici ??

- Cloud, par ici. Il se retourna et la vit. Toujours aussi belle, et douce, et ce sourire malicieux qui se dessinait sur son visage aux mimiques enfantines.

- Pourquoi m'appeler ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Cloud, la rivière de la vie s'affole. Une erreur, ou une aberration à eu lieu. Je ne sais pas trop.

- comment ça, je ne comprends pas. Je ne vois pas ce que je dois faire pour t'aider.

- J'ignore encore ce qui se passe, mais cette erreur peut avoir un impact terrible. Comme si une faille avait été ouverte. Tu dois en trouver la source, et empêcher que les choses s'aggravent.

- comment ça ?

- Si une brèche s'est créée, il va se passer la même chose qu'avec Sephiroth, des monstres, aberrations et rejets de la rivière de la vie, risque d'apparaître. Je ne pourrai pas t'expliquer ceci, ce qui se passe en son sein est bien trop complexe à expliquer par des mots, on le ressent c'est tout, et j'avoue que j'ignore totalement ce qui se passe. c'est ce qui m'inquiète. Je ne suis pas capable de mettre un nom ou une image sur cette menace.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Quelque chose de pire pourrait apparaitre.

- Jamais cela n'arrivera, trouvons déjà ce qui est la source de ton inquiétude, il se peut que ce ne soit rien de bien grave, mais si c'était le cas, nous serions là.

- Fais bien attention à toi.

Tout disparu et Cloud se retrouva assis dans son lit, Tifa près de lui, dormant calmement. Son souffle régulier l'apaisa et il se recoucha près d'elle. Il commencerait à voir ce qu'il pouvait faire dès le lendemain, pour le moment, il avait encore besoin de sommeil.

* * *

- Grand-père, je sens quelque chose d'étrange dans les étoiles… une chose se prépare, mais j'ignore si ce sera quelque chose de bon ou de mauvais. Mais les choses vont probablement changer.

* * *

Et voilà, une petite intro, avec un début de différentes intrigues (ou la même). nous verrons bien (mais moi je sais !!!)

j'espère que ce début vous a plu. je sais, ça commence assez vite, mais c'est pour mettre en place tout le mystère, car en fait, rien n'est dit, juste induit ou introduit.

voilà !!


	2. Chapter 2

Hop, chapitre 1 en ligne. Je sais, ça commence doucement, mais il faut mettre l'histoire en place, pas trop lentement, mais pas trop vite non plus ^^.

Attention aux âmes sensibles, dans les chapitres qui suivent, des détails un peu sanglants vont apparaitre, je précise donc.

Merci à Méloir pour sa rewiew, la seule Y_Y, mais ça réchauffe le coeur de savoir que l'on est lue ^^.

Les personnages de square ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Ambre et Armand (pour le moment).

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!!! (et aussi bonne journée).

* * *

- Cloud, tu pourrais peut être enfin nous expliquer la raison pour laquelle tu nous as demandé à tous de venir ? Barret semblait impatient et passait d'un pied sur l'autre.

Tout le monde était présent, excepté Vincent, qui manquait à l'appel et Shelke, qui devait sans doute se trouver avec lui.

- Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est qu'en fait,…

- Bin vas-y accouche !

- Yuffie, du calme. Aerith est venue le voir il y a de ça quelques jours.

- Aerith ?? Son esprit tu veux dire ?

- Tout à fait. Visiblement..

- Merci Tifa, je prends la suite. Visiblement, la rivière de la Vie s'affole, quelque chose ne va pas. Pour le moment, elle en ignore la raison. J'ai tenté de chercher des changements depuis lors, mais rien. Aucune trace d'une quelconque menace, j'avoue que je suis perdu.

- Les étoiles disent la même chose, elles prédisent un changement certain.

- Je voudrai savoir si de votre côté, vous auriez pu voir quelque chose, entendre ou même sentir.

- Non, de mon côté rien de tout ça gamin ! et quand je dis de mon côté, je vois large tu sais !

- Justement Cid, vu que tu voyages beaucoup, je me demandais si tu pouvais voir, te renseigner, en cas d'anormalités.

- Pas de soucis pour moi.

- De mon côté, je vais continuer à chercher du côté de midgar et des villages environnants avec Tifa.

- Je verrai du coté d'Utai si tu veux, mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'y passe grand-chose. En attendant, je comptais rester un peu sur le continent, je t'aiderai ici si tu veux.

- Voyons voir maintenant, Reeve, vois ce que tu peux faire de ton côté, les membres du ORM devraient pouvoirs voir et demandé si quelque chose de louche à eu lieu, ensuite...

* * *

- Oh tu es réveillée ???

Ambre s'assit sur ce qui lui servait de lit. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'elle était hébergée par le veil homme. Sa plaie allait mieux, mais étrangement, ne guérissait pas complètement. Elle dormait de moins en moins par jour, mais elle avait encore besoin de récupérer des forces et était toujours alitée et interdite de se lever. Elle mangeait de la nourriture consistante depuis un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant, et de la fenêtre d'où donnait sa couchette, elle pouvait voir le ciel bleu et souvent neigeux.

Elle avait appris qu'elle se trouvait près du village Glaçon. Le vieil homme l'avait trouvé allongée dans la plaine enneigée à quelques mètres en contrebas du village. Une chance qu'il eut besoin de passer par là pour aller voir ce que ses pièges avaient pu prendre comme nourriture. Il lui dit par la suite qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu par ici, tandis qu'elle lui posait des questions sur elle.

- Les voyageurs se font rares dans ce village, peu aiment ce froid inconditionnel et les curieux qui viennent là n'y restent pas bien longtemps. Les gens de ce village sont devenus méfiants et peu accueillants suite aux évènements de ces dernières années.

Peu à peu, Ambre s'attachait au vieil homme. N'ayant aucun autre souvenir de son passé, hormis son prénom, qui ne soit apparu, elle le voyait comme un grand père, un être bienveillant et chaleureux. Son rire réchauffait les cœurs malgré le froid, ainsi que ses plats fait maison et succulents.

Armand. Sa femme était morte il y a quelques années de cela, emportée par la maladie, une maladie qui avait touché la planète entière. Elle était trop faible au moment de la contraction de la maladie et elle succomba rapidement, sans trop de souffrance.

Il lui racontait un peu chaque soir sa vie, ses rencontres un peu surprenantes. Lui et Mirielle, sa femme, n'avait pas toujours vécu ici. Autrefois, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, ils vivaient à Kalm, un village sur autre continent. Son père était mineur de mythril, sa mère couturière. Mirielle et lui était amis d'enfance et voisin. Pourtant, un jour il était parti pour vivre et travailler à Junon. Là bas, il fabriquait des armes, ayant reçu une formation de forgeron. Il aimait son travail. Mais quelque chose en lui finit par changer. Les armes qu'il confectionnait avec amour étaient employées dans des guerres et tuaient bon nombres d'humains. Il voulait qu'elles servent à protéger et non tuer. Il finit par quitter son emploi et s'en retourna à Kalm où il reprit l'affaire de sa mère en tant que gérant. Là, Mirielle travaillait comme dernière couturière et c'est ainsi qu'ils finirent par s'aimer l'un l'autre.

Le travail se faisant de plus un plus rare, ils décidèrent des années plus tard de quitter le continent pour un endroit calme et tranquille. Ils finirent par trouver le village glaçon qu'ils ne quittèrent plus. Les compétences de couturière de Mireille leur permirent de se nourrir et celle d'Armand de se faire des amis.

Ils auraient aimé avoir des enfants, mais n'avaient jamais réussi, la nature en avait décidé autrement, disait-il.

L'arrivée d'Ambre avait chamboulé sa vie, de nouveau, il avait quelqu'un à s'occuper, avec qui discuter.

* * *

Deux mois passèrent, sans grand changement. La plaie d'Ambre n'était toujours pas refermée, mais était propre. Elle était apte depuis un mois à sortir et elle se promenait dans la plaine enneigée en compagnie d'Armand. Il lui apprenait les rudiments de survit dans ce climat, de la chasse, et de savoir se défendre contre les rares monstres qui passaient. Il lui offrit ainsi une matéria feu et un bracelet Argent, qui tout deux réunis faisaient une petite fortune. Pour compléter le tout, et toujours uniquement pour se défendre des monstres, il lui offrit une petite épée, qui lui avait autrefois appartenue et qu'il avait lui-même confectionnée. La lame était légèrement incurvée, tandis que la garde était simple mais facile à prendre en main.

Une fois par semaine, ils se rendaient au village pour faire du réapprovisionnement.

Tandis que tous deux choisissaient les légumes qui accompagneraient le lapin chassé la veille, il était là, à les observer. Elle ne pouvait pas être là, il se souvenait l'avoir tué. C'était tout ce dont il se souvenait, un souvenir présent, encré en lui, plus important encore que son propre nom qu'il avait oublié. Si elle était là, c'est qu'il avait mal fait son travail. Il se devait de finir ça au plus vite. Un boulot ? non, un plaisir, quelque chose de terriblement jouissif, mais il ne devait pas échouer encore une fois. En repensant à ce qu'il allait lui faire subir une fois de plus, il sentit son membre se gonfler, il aimait ça, elle aussi allait aimé, encore une fois, sentir le métal froid la pénétrer, son sang chaud couler, elle gémirait de plaisir et de douleur, il le savait, elle aimerait ça, elles aiment toutes ça.

Tandis qu'ils quittaient la boutique, il les suivit des yeux. Il n'avait plus mal maintenant, mais étrangement, le trou qu'il portait à l'épaule restait tel quel. Il les suivit tout en boitant. L'os de sa jambe brisée était restée tel quel aussi, et même si la douleur était absente, il ne pouvait que boiter, l'angle que celle-ci prenait l'obligeait à faire ainsi.

* * *

- Cloud, c'est Cid,

Cloud focalisa son attention sur son PHS et plus précisément sur la personne à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

- Je ne sais pas si cela t'intéresserait, mais on a retrouvé deux corps pas loin du village Glaçon, visiblement des randonneurs. Ils ont été éventrés, à coup de couteau. Je sais, ça fait un peu commun, mais d'après les témoignages, il y a deux semaines, une jeune fille à été retrouvée elle aussi poignardée à mort non loin de la sortie du village. Trois meurtres perpétré par un humain, et non un monstre, ça fait beaucoup en deux semaines. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Cid, Tifa et moi on va te rejoindre, pour le moment, c'est la seule piste que l'on est que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, on va se focaliser la dessus, on n'a pas trop le choix. On sera sur place d'ici peu, sans doute dans deux jours, qui est avec toi ?

- J'ai Yuffie qui m'a rejointe il y a trois jours, je l'ai prise en passant à Utai, rien de nouveau là bas.

- Et ici non plus, je ne sais pas à quoi pense Aerith, mais pour le moment, je ne vois rien d'anormal.

- Hormis des meurtres, on avait pas eu affaire à un malade dans le genre depuis Seph..

- Oui, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit lui, ça ne peut pas être lui. Bon, on te tiens au courant de notre arrivée, continues les recherches.

- Ne t'en fais pas.

* * *

petit chapitre, mais pas le choix, la suite serait trop longue sinon ( et un trop grand chapitre serait lourd).

Hop, dites moi sce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait. je fais dans un style nouveau, j'amerai donc savoir si je dois ou non continuer ^^

La suite est en court d'écriture et devrait ne pas trop tarder, on en apprend plus et surtout, les persos ff7 seront plus présents ( bien plus mais bon, il faut mettre l'histoire en place ).


End file.
